


dont forget me

by annie_writes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Pre-Canon, Smoking, Snuggling, kind of?, marriage proposals, nothing sexual is really mentioned just referenced to, post-sauce cuddles, theyre just really in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_writes/pseuds/annie_writes
Summary: "Hey. I love you, you know." Meis said quietly. Gueira sleepily opened his droopy eyes and looked up at Meis, a faint blush dusting over his freckled face."Huh?" The redhead gave one of his lazy, crooked smiles. "Where's this comin' from?" Meis couldn't stop the smile that spread over his own face and planted a soft kiss on Gueira's forehead."Just wanted to make sure you don't forget." Meis replied, earning a soft pout from his lover.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	dont forget me

**Author's Note:**

> oh no this turned angsty here u go lol

Rain pattered steadily outside. The two leaders of Mad Burnish had been traveling for what seemed like ages, and decided to finally stop for the night at around 1 in the morning at an old, dingy motel on the side of the road. Luckily, being in the middle of nowhere, no questions were asked, and they were able to get a room with no trouble. After letting off some pent up steam from the long day, the pair found themselves tangled together, Gueira using Meis' chest as a pillow to doze off while Meis played with the redhead's hair. 

"Hey. I love you, you know." Meis said quietly. Gueira sleepily opened his droopy eyes and looked up at Meis, a faint blush dusting over his freckled face. 

"Huh?" The redhead gave one of his lazy, crooked smiles. "Where's this comin' from?" Meis couldn't stop the smile that spread over his own face and planted a soft kiss on Gueira's forehead. 

"Just wanted to make sure you don't forget." Meis replied, earning a soft pout from his lover. 

"Hey, I may forget lotsa things, but I'd never forget you, idiot." Gueira puffed out his cheeks, not disguising eyes shining with playfulness. Meis felt his heart swell with affection and pulled Gueira closer, earning a soft 'oof' from the redhead. Gueira was actually quite thin and boney, despite giving off such a large personality. It was in these close moments that Meis could feel every sharp angle of his delicate frame, his fragility being a secret only beknownst to Meis himself. He looked down at the mess of red and dark brown hair that framed Gueira's face, and focused on the gentle heartbeat emanating from his chest. Meis could tell the redhead was getting sleepy, and his eyelids drooped and he moved to bury his face in the crook of the taller's neck. 

"Hey, no fair. I wanna see your face." Meis hummed, to which Gueira gave a 'waaaa' against his neck. Meis sighed and began to gently card his fingers through messy red hair, before a devious plot formed in his head. In one swift motion, he rolled both of them over so that he was now on top of Gueira, whose eyes shot back open and immediately flushed a deep red. 

"I was just starting to doze off, asshole!" He laughed softly. 

"Hey. Shhh." Meis gently brushed strands of unruly hair off of his lover's face, and stayed stationary for a few seconds, just looking down at his blushing face.

"You're really fuckin, sappy, you know that, right?" Gueira pouted, corners of his mouth turning up. Meis just hummed in response and continued to stare at the redhead, wanting to map out every inch of his face. He always loved the freckles that formed dozens of constellations against his cheecks and nose, as a soft contrast to his tired eyes. His bright red irises always flared with defiance, even now. However, a lifetime full of abuse and fear had left deep bruises under his bright eyes, and Meis wished he could just wipe those away along with all the horrible things from his past. Even so, he knew that even know he couldn't protect Gueira from suffering more, the weight of the world on both of their shoulders. Meis closed his eyes, trying to recall Gueira's face as best as he could, the idea of actually losing him surfacing from the back of his mind. The thought made Meis' heart clench, and Gueira seemed to read this pretty easily.

"You're makin' a funny face. What's up?" Gueira tilted his head and propped himself up on his elbows. Meis sat back up onto Gueira's chest and shook his head.

"I just. I wish things were better, y'know." Meis stated flatly. He suddenly felt light-headed, and wanted to look anywhere but at Gueira. The redhead noticed this and furrowed his eyebrows before motioning for Meis to move so he could sit up himself. Meis sat up against the headboard next to Gueira, and looked down at his hands absentmindedly. 

"Hey. You havin' bad thoughts again?" Gueira asked, taking Meis' left hand into both of his own. Meis just looked at Gueira with a hopeless expression, a response enough. Gueira looked away. "Y'know, you can talk to me about it if you need, but I'm not gonna push you to." He gave Meis' hand a soft squeeze. In response, Meis reached with his other hand to the bedside table to grab a cigarette. In a swift motion he put it between his lips and snapped his fingers to light it, taking a long drag. Gueira just silently moved to rest his head on Meis' shoulder, his messy hair slightly tickling the taller's neck.

"I just..." Meis said slowly. "I'm scared, Gueira." Meis felt Gueira's hands tighten around his own. 

"Yeah, it happens." Gueira muttered. "I'm here for you though, y'know? I love you lots, dude, and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you long as I'm here." He stated earnestly. A comforting thought, but this exactly is what made Meis' heart seize. He took another long, shaky drag from his cigarette.

"See, that's the thing though." Meis sighed. "I-I'm so afraid of losing you. The thing is though, I know it's gonna happen. I know that both of us'll be dead five years from now, because that's just how our lives are. I've already come so close to losing you, and I know one of these times will be the last, because you're a fuckin' idiot and I know you're not gonna let me die before you." He reached back over to the bedside table and stuck his half-smoked cigarette into the ashtray. When he turned back, Gueira was looking at him with wide eyes. Even in the dimness of the room, however, Meis could tell that tears were threatening to spill from his eyelids at any second. Shit.

"Hey, I'm sor-"

"Let's get married." Gueira cut him off. Meis gasped out loud. Huh? He tried to read Gueira's face but in only the moonlight streaming through the window he could see pure, unfiltered honesty coming from his lover's eyes. Gueira moved to sit right in front of Meis, now taking both of his hands into his own. 

"You're right, Meis. We're not going to be here much longer, and I just decided I wanna spend every last fuckin' minute with you." Gueira stated, trying incredibly hard not to let any tears spill. Meis felt his own heartbeat speed up by at least 50 paces, and looked deep into his lover's eyes.

"Did you just... Propose to me?" Meis asked, cheeks heating up but not only in embarrassment but also with tears threatening to spill over at any moment. Gueira nodded, swallowing and looking down at their hands laced together. 

"I jus'... I said I'll never forget you and I-" Gueira looked back up into Meis' eyes. "If- When I die, I want you to remember me like this- with moments like this- and not with all the hard times. You deserve so, so much better." Meis felt a tear slip down his own face-fuck, hes crying- to which Gueira didn't hesitate to reach up and wipe away. 

"Gueira- Of course I'll marry you, idiot." Meis replied, cursing that he was now actually fully crying. "But, please just promise that you-" His voice cracked, and Gueira immediately pulled him into a tight embrace. "We're going down together, okay? You're not gonna do some bullshit to go off and die some heroic death-no- we're going to die some heroic death together, and that's it." Meis felt Gueira stiffen, and returned the embrace, softly tracing circles into the redhead's trembling shoulders. Gueira was crying too, albeit hiding in Meis' shoulder- He didn't like to cry, not even in front of Meis.

"I love you." Was all the redhead could choke out. They stayed like this for awhile until Gueira finally pulled back, wiping his eyes with the back of his arm. "You always make me so emotional, dummy." He gently punched Meis in the shoulder, a small smile on his face. "You mean it though? Wanna get married?" 

"I've never wanted anything more." Meis smiled and leaned in to kiss Gueira right on the mouth, before pressing their foreheads together. "So- you wanna steal rings from somewhere- or-"

"Nah, rings get lost." Gueira rubbed the back of his neck. "I was actually thinking- What if we got matching tattoos, dude... Would that be rad or WHAT. Hey, why are you laughing?" 

**Author's Note:**

> two gueirameis fics in two days Lets fuckin go  
> i just really love them wtf mslkdfjsdf theyre just... in love


End file.
